The Shinigami's Notebook
by Margurite Williams -Fem Canada
Summary: When criminals in Japan start dying of heart attacks Tsuzuki and Hisoka are sent out to investigate. What happens when they meet the culprit who shared the same fate as Hisoka only she did not die and why is Muraki so afraid to go near her? Could the answ
1. Witness

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei or Death Note I only own Sohma Rena

* * *

Chapter1: Witness

A lone girl about thirteen years old with long silky black hair with the sides tied into pigtails stood on top of a grassy hill. Her eyes wide with fear as she saw a man dressed in all white with silver hair and eyes stab a teenage girl in the heart with a knife. She gasped as the man looked up in time to see her. She tried to run away but he was to fast for her. He grabbed her wrist tightly as he stripped her of her clothes and cast a haunting spell unto her body just like what happened to a certain sixteen year old Shinigami before he died three years later. He stripped her of her memory and left her there.

Now in a hospital lying on a bed with no memory of the incident that is until a certain black notebook from a Shinigami from another universe not related to Meifu. That place was called Mu as in Nothingness.


	2. Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei or the Death Note from the anime Death Note I only own Sohma Rena and her Shinigami Naraku

Note: If you want to hear Rena's theme song type in Death Note OST II - Suiri

* * *

Chapter 2: Discovery

Sohma Rena lied in the hospital bed not knowing why or how she had gotten so ill overnight and right now she had to convince her father and mother Ren and Minako Sohma that she was going to get better soon.

" Are you sure Rena chan?" asked her mother concerned. " Muraki sensei said that this illness is incurable..."

" I'm fine mom I swear!" Rena cried to her concerned mother.

" You sure Rena?" asked her father.

" I'm sure dad." said Rena.

After her parents left Rena got out of the bed and was just about to walk to the door when she was visited by Muraki sensei.

" Miss Sohma, why in the world are you out of bed?" he cried out in alarm.

Rena looked him in the eye and said her answer in an emotionless monotone.

" Because I wanted to." Then she smirked at him.

Muraki sighs deeply then gently shoved her towards her bed.

" Stay." he ordered.

Rena pouted as she got under the covers.

" I can't do anything!" she mumbled under her breath as Muraki poured her medicine into her small medicine cup.

A few days later Rena sat up on her bed dangling her feet when she felt a cold chill and saw a dark shadow fly threw the closed window across the room.

" What the hell was that!" she said.

She jumped slightly when a black notebook fell into her lap.

" Death Note?" she asked herself as she picked up the notebook.

Suddenly her eyes widened as her memory of that night when she was only thirteen came flooding back to her. Anger filled her eyes as she recognized the man who hurt her.

" Muraki I will kill you for what you did to me!" she whispered angrily.


	3. Miracle

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei or anything related to Death Note I only own Sohma Rena and her Shinigami Naraku

* * *

Chapter 3: Miracle

~ One day later~

" Miss Sohma san's illness is gone!" cried one doctor.

" How?" asked another doctor.

" I'm not quite sure myself yesterday she was sick then today... poof! Her illness is gone without a trace!" cried the doctor.

" It's a miracle!" cried another.

One hour later Rena was released from the Tokyo Hospital. As she and her parents were walking down the hallway away from her hospital room Muraki sensei was walking past her. His eyes widened as he saw her look at him, her lips twisted upwards into an evil grin then mouthing the words I will get you soon... Muraki stood where he was shocked and too stunned to move.

" There is something not right about this girl." He thought to himself. " How does the illness I gave her simply vanish without a trace in three years!"

Muraki quickly shook off the idea and said " maybe the trance I placed on her was weak from the start. I shouldn't have been so careless."

* * *

A/N: Chapters are going to be a little bit short until chapter 4 and Tsuzuki and Hisoka will come in chapter 6 or 7


	4. Naraku

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei or anything related to Death Note I only own Sohma Rena and her Shinigami Naraku

* * *

Chapter 4: Naraku

Sohma Rena sat in her seat tapping her pencil on the desk bored as hell as her teacher droned on and on about the lesson for that day. She already knew all of this stuff since she studied it when she was in the hospital three years ago because she didn't want to be behind in anything no matter how sick she was.

" Sohma san, please recite this line for us." said the teacher.

Rena sighed then got up from her seat with her English textbook in her hand and started to read the text. After she read it Rena sat back down in her seat.

" Thank you Sohma san, I see you kept up with your studies while you were in the hospital." said the teacher.

At that moment the bell rang for everyone to go back home from school for the day. Rena grabbed her backpack and walked out of the classroom and followed the other students out the school.

When she arrived home Rena went to see her father in the Sohma family dojo.

" Hi dad how was your day?" she asked him.

" Great as always honey, you?" asked her father cheerfully.

" Alright." answered Rena as she made her way over to the house and slid the door open and stepped inside.

" Hi honey, welcome home!" called her mother from the kitchen.

" I'll be in my room studying so don't bother me okay?" called Rena as she headed to her room.

" Okay dear." said her mom.

Once she was in her room she closed and locked the door then pulled the Death Note out of her backpack and sat down in her desk chair.

" Now lets see what criminals are aired on the news today." she said as she turned on her TV.

A few minutes later Rena heard creepy laughter coming from behind her.

" Hyuk,Hyuk, You seem to have taken a liking to the Death Note." said the scratchy voice behind her.

Rena looked behind her and screamed at the frightening form before her and fell off of the chair onto her butt.

" Shinigami!" she cried in fright.

" Gee why're you so surprised to see me." said the Shinigami. " I'm the Shinigami Naraku, the one who gave you that notebook."

Rena got up from the floor and looked at Naraku her expression from a few seconds ago changed into a smirk and her face calm.

" A Death God..." said Rena. "I'm not surprised to see you Naraku, in fact... I've been waiting for you.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter starts the beginning of the plot. Review please!


End file.
